Windmill
"Generates gold over time." The Windmill is a that gives Gold for the player that builds them. Technical * The Windmill produces one Gold point per second. ** Since acquiring Gold increases the Player's age, the Windmill also increases the Player's age by inheritance. * Each Windmill costs 50x Wood and 10x Stone. * The Windmill has 400 HP. * The limit on Windmills that a player can place is seven. * A Windmill is a solid object, players and animals cannot move through it, nor can arrows or other projectiles. ** Interestingly, Projectiles will not pass over the Windmill, even if they were fired from on top of a Platform or from a Turret, implying that the Windmill is taller than most other structures. ** Arrows and Projectiles cannot damage the Windmill. Strategy *Place Windmills in order to earn Gold. *Windmills can also be used to help you level up faster in case you die, so be sure to place all your windmills as soon as possible. *Due to the Windmill's value to the player, enemies will always seek to destroy other player's windmills. For this reason, you must protect your windmills. Try building Walls and Spikes around them. You may even wish to leave a turret behind to deter weaker visitors. **An alternative method of protecting your Windmills is to scatter them all around the world with no walls to draw attention to them. That way if someone finds one of your windmills, the other six will survive. ***This Works especially well if you have a Hand Axe or Great Axe and can quickly recover the required resources to replace your windmills if some are destroyed. **Windmills can be placed outside of the world, this is useful as players cannot access the end of the world, so you need only place walls on one side. This saves space and Resources. *Windmills can also be used as defenses. Due to the fact that arrows and projectiles cannot pass over windmills, they may be lined on the inside of your base's walls in order to "bullet-proof" them, preventing attacks from turrets and players with Platforms who would shoot over your Walls. **Be sure to place the Windmills on the inside of your walls. That way enemies will have to destroy your walls in order to get your windmills. **It may also help to leave gaps in-between windmills, that way you can place platforms inside your base and shoot over your own walls without the enemy shooting over them at you. *During a raid, Windmills can be placed in order to create shelter from turret and arrow fire. Trivia * The Windmill was one of the first structures in the game. History The Windmill was added in version 0.10. Originally the Windmill did not produce Gold, as Gold did not yet exist. Instead, it produced Points. Version 0.27 renamed Points to Gold, and so the Windmill now produced Gold. At the time the limit of Windmills was 5, but version 0.35 increased the limit to 6. 0.69 increased the limit for the last time, making it the modern 7. Since then the Windmill has not changed. Category:Structures